La ultima oportunidad
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: No duele la herida ni arde la sangre. Mis lagrimas son provocadas por tus manos, saber que lo haces con desprecio y temor. Solo quiero saber que es lo que estabas pensando cuando te hiciste esto. No pensaba en nadie mas que en ti. Kai x Yuriy Yaoi.


Hola a todos? Como estan? Feliz navidad que se la pasen super.

Les presento este nuevo fic "La ultima oportunidad". Este fic es mio y de Damika Hiwatary que es una gran escritora, mucho mejor que yo y me encanta como escribe.

Esta es una de las parejas mas hermosas de todas ( La segunda mejor) YuriyXKai.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no nos pertenece y no ganamos dinero con este fic, solo diversion y muchos reviews!

-------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------------

Los suaves rayos de sol iluminaban la ciudad aun. El horizonte era rojizo y una leve neblina se dejaba apreciar por las calles. El sol seguía desapareciendo lentamente hacia el oste. De un lado se podían ver algunas cuantas estrellas mientras que por el otro aun se apreciaba la luz. Era el mes de Diciembre, y aquella fría ciudad estaba esperando a que las tormentas de nieve típicas del invierno comenzaran.

Los fríos vientos que reinaban en la fría Rusia eran capaces que calarte hasta los huesos. Era terriblemente abominable la helada ventisca que se podía sentir en ese país, y peor aun en ese lugar.

Y no es por que hiciese frió ahí, si no que la oscuridad que rondaba en aquella abadía desataba todas tu esperanzas de escapar de ahí, eran perceptivamente nulas, prácticamente inexistentes.

Sentia como el frió empezaba entumir sus huesos, recordó con persistencia que no se había cubierto con la manta ayer en la noche, ahora de seguro terminaría con un desagradable resfriado, pero lo olvidaba, a el nunca se le había permitido decaer.

Se reincorporo en la cama, era dura e ilesa como una piedra, al igual que dura como su fe y su corazón, por algún día salir de ahí. Con pesadez se sentó al filo, y se paro, levanto los brazos para saciar la flojera que destellaban sus amatistas carmín, se giraron hacia la otra esquina, para fijarse en el muchacho de cabello rojo, quien dormía todavía.

Con el rostro pasivo y relajado sin la marca amenazante que se ceñía en su gesto y cuando sus ojos transmitían fiereza y detilaban puro hielo para todos. Amaba contemplarle así, le traía mucha tranquilidad.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se topo con esa mirada que le penetraba el alma.

"¿Que quieres Kai?" Le dijo con el tono más frió que pudo dirigirle aunque realmente había sido muy dulce

Al ver que le habían descubierto solo giro el rostro para ver las nubes grises que se esparcían en el cielo, para dejar descubrir el rojo-anaranjado atardecer que ni siquiera se podía comparar con sus bellas orbes escarlata.

"Nada que te incumba" respondió con impavidez tratando de que su tono siseante de su voz tan característica no se viese tan opacada por lo que sentia en su interior.

"Perdóname Hiwatari si es que dije algo malo" se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se metió al baño. Deseaba bañarse, quería despejar su mente. Quería dejar de sentir afecto hacia esa persona...

Apretó los puños con rabia, hasta que sus nudillos se hicieran blancos y la sangre se fuera de sus manos. Rabia había por si mismo le había hecho sentirse mal, y todo era un culpa, quiso maldecirse.

Caminó hasta la puerta del baño la cual se encontraba cerrada y podía escuchar el correr el agua al chocar con el piso enlozado de la ducha.

"Yuriy.." llamo con voz dura pero dulce.

"que?" le respondió la misma voz que había escuchado hace unos momentos

"sal de ahí" le ordenó.

"Me estoy bañando por si no te has dado cuenta"

"No me interesa, solo sal" volvió a decir.

"¿Quien dice que te voy a obedecer?"

"Pues yo lo digo, solo sal, debo hablar contigo" dijo replicante.

"Tendrás que esperar"

"He dicho que salgas, o me obligaras a entrar" advirtió en tono amenazante.

Yuriy le cerró a la llave y se amarro una toalla a la cintura. Entonces abrió la puerta y se coloco frente a Kai "¿Qué quieres?"

Se quedo atónito al ver aquel cuerpo de tez nieva semidesnudo, en todo su esplendor adornado con bellas gotas de agua rociada por toda la espalda y pecho bien torneadas. Quiso sonrojarse pero su mente se lo prohibía con rudeza, su corazón jamás seria mas fuerte que su mente, era la regla ahí que se le había inculcado.

Desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Ivanov y le fijo el piso, no pudo evitar en quedarse en el mudo silencio de su agonía punzante que le obligaba a callar.

" Si no es nada, entonces me puedo seguir bañando?" su mirada se volvió un poco dulce al igual que su tono que ahora ya no tenia ni una pizca de frió

Levanto su mirada, aquella voz a la cual la suya no se podría comparar, le dolía que no hubiese podido decir una palabra, había querido disculparse y no había podido, la delgada pero fortalecida capa de razón, se lo había impedido, aquello solo le podía hacerle sufrir y sucumbir a lo que le ordenaba su mente.

Asintió y giro para dejarle bañarse, pero quiso decir antes algo más. "perdona..."dijo con un tono diferente y desconocido para el mismo y para Ivanov. No entendía como pero lo había dicho.

"¿Que has dicho?" Preguntó, vaya... jamás había oído a Kai disculparse

"Que...me perdones" volvió a decir en una especie de suplica, que irremediablemente salio de sus labios una vez mas. Se sorprendió de si mismo.

"Kai..." se acerco a el.

Kai seguía volteado. Con su mano que aun permanecía mojada lo sujeto del brazo y lo hiso voltear, con la otra toco su frente. Por un momento se estremeció, el contacto con la piel de el ruso-japonés lo había puesto nervioso. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Pero olvidándose de la lujuria... volvió a lo suyo "Te sientes bien?"

Tanta cercanía tan tentadora era extenuante y demasiada para su corazón, ahora tan frágil y doblegable como un hoja de papel. Sus esperanzas de conservarse empezaban a hacerse más mínimas y fáciles de romper. Su respiración se hacia mas entre cortada, y mas densa a perderse entre sus labios.

"No...no me pasa nada" replico con brusquedad tierna que podía enamorar mas a cualquiera.

"Bueno...." Sonrojado, el ojiazul se metió nuevamente al baño. Le abrió a la llave y se quito la toalla. Despues entró y dejo que el agua fría cayera por sus hombros y pecho para despues bajar a su abdomen.

Ya solo, pudo temblar cuanto quiso a su antojo, y gruñir por su vulnerabilidad, molesto por su corazón que cada vez latía mas y mas, sin poder impedírselo, algo intranquilo se recostó de nuevo en su cama, cerrando los ojos para no sentirse mas así...tan débil..

El agua seguía resbalando por su cuerpo, refrescándolo, haciendo que olvidase todo lo que había vivido, haciéndolo salir de su mundo para entrar al mundo donde en su corazón solo existía una persona, la persona con la que había hablado unos momentos antes

Su piel le sentia áspera, y su suavidad ya se había perdido, y sus ojos estaban perdidos entre las mantas, sus pupilas dilatadas y profundamente oscurecidas. Ya había dejado de temblar, y casi había introducido su mente en una total perdición.

Se sentia solo, en esa profunda oscuridad que sus propios ojos le habían enseñado a transmitir, le dolía el tan solo pensar que ya había perdido a la persona que habitaba dentro de el, y que era el único responsable de que su corazón latiese con fuerza y sentimiento, de los cuales casi siempre había carecido.

Se cubrió con las mantas más todavía, como a un regalo que esperaba por ser descubierto.

Volvió a cerrarle a la llave, el agua se detuvo y el se coloco la toalla como lo había hecho posteriormente. Salio del baño y abrió el closet donde tenia su ropa limpia.

Pudo oír el ruido de la puerta abrirse, se escabullo mas todavía entre las mantas, haciendo más ruido que nunca.

Despues de tomar su ropa se metió al baño de nuevo y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando termino, salio del baño y pudo observar que Kai estaba despierto pero que estaba cubierto por las mantas hasta la cabeza, se le hiso extraño que Kai que se comportara así. "Kai... ¿Seguro que estas bien?" Imbecil.... ¿Por que se estaba preocupando tanto por el?

No respondió, se sentia muy..extraño " n-nada" pudo murmurar, mientras sacaba su cabeza para ver a los ojos al otro muchacho. Las emociones empezaban a embriagarle.

"Como si no te conociera" Despues de decir esto salio del cuarto con paso firme pero su mente aun tenia dudas acerca del comportamiento de Kai

Pudo oír sus pasos alejarse Y se descubrió el solo, ¿que carajo hacia? que mierda parecía? ja! Un maldito miedoso? que le pasaba, se miro con obstinación ante el espejo. No lo entendía, lo amaba pero le afectaba guardárselo!

Al entrar en el comedor pudo notar que el ambiente no era tan tenso como cuando se encontraba Boris. El había salido hace 2 días a Yaroslavl. Boris había dicho que regresaría en 5 días óseo pasado mañana. Busco una mesa que estuviera sola y al no encontrar su única opción fue sentarse con sus compañeros de equipo que comían silenciosamente en la mesa mas grande.

"Hola Yuriy" saludo Bryan mientras tomaba el agua para pasar lo que había comido.

"Buenos días Bryan" Le respondió con su típico tono frió. Se sentó y fijo su vista en un punto inexistente. Quería saber el motivo por el cual Kai estaba así. Lo aceptaba, aceptaba que Kai era su vida ¿Y que se podía hacer? Nada, solo esperar y tener la ilusión de que algún día Kai se fijaría en el.

Kai Apareció en el comedor, solo como siempre lo hacia, con el ceño fruncido habitual en su lugar y facción de su bello rostro.

Se dirigió a la mesa en la cual estaba Yuriy, por un simple y acto reflejo.

Al sentarse Yuriy se sonrojo un poco, lo que había pasado unos momentos antes había sido bastante excitante para el

Comenzó a comer con tranquilidad tan innata de el, con propiedad de dedicación tratando de no prestar mucha atención al pelirrojo que estaba a su costado, que hacia que su corazón desvariara.

Cerro los ojos inaudiblemente ante los demás y apretó el vaso entre sus puños hasta romperlo.

Todos le miraron extrañados.

Yuriy, quien no había probado su comida le miro mas expectante que antes, esperando una explicación ante tal suceso. Pero Kai no decía nada. El pelirrojo tampoco supo que decir por lo que siguió en silencio, esperando que alguien mas dijera o hiciera algo

Su mano empezó a sangrar con timidez, para convertirse en unos tonos muy graves de sangre, todos contemplaban sin decir nada, muy asombrados

Su preocupación se incrementó y no pudo contenerse, su voz se hiso presente. "Kai, ¿estas bien?". Le preguntó mientras tomaba la mano del ruso-japonés entre las suyas, manchándose de la sangre que salía en ese momento del chico.

Esa calidez se formo en su mano, envenenándola con ella, era raro, no comprendía de quien era. Alzo la vista, era pues el. Bajo su vista de inmediato. Se sentia nervioso, pero lograba disimularlo a la perfección. "s-si, si estoy bien..." dijo en un tono bajo, aunque la realidad fuese todo lo contrario.

Tala lo hiso levantarse "Tenemos que ir al baño, aun tienes el pedazo de cristal ahí, Kai" despues de decir esto Yuriy y Kai salieron del comedor

Caminaron con rapidez hacia los baños, ente su mano mas sangraba, y entre mas dolor sentia, pero se sentia protegido.

"En verdad estoy bien, Yuriy" dijo con simpleza, aunque todo ameritase todo lo contrario.

"Kai, no me engañes, sabes que puedo leer lo que sientes con solo ver tus her... tus ojos" Estuvo a punto de decir "hermosos" pero eso seria delatarse, decir lo que sentia y que todo se supiera... no... no podía…

Vio como su compañero callaba avergonzando, desviando su mirada para un costado. Aquello solo le obligaba tambien a callar. Llegaron a los baños, con rapidez envidiable hasta el lavabo.

Kai le abrió a la llave y agua helada corrió por su mano, llevándose toda la sangre que salía de ahí. Sentia dolor pero no lo hiso notar. No quería que Yuriy lo viera como una persona débil. Aunque realmente no lo era.

"Necesitas sacarte el cristal de ahí" Le dijo el ojiazul que seguía preocupado

El asintió tratando de no mirarle a los ojos, sentia que cada vez que lo hacia, podría perderse. Desvió mucho mas su mirada, y dedico su atención al vidrio incrustado mortalmente en su mano. Necesitaría ayuda para quitárselo.

"¿Quieres que te lo quite? No vas a poder hacerlo solo" Su corazón latió rápidamente de nuevo, el solo imaginarse el contacto con la suave piel de Kai lo ponía un poco nervioso

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no quería imaginarse como temblaría al contacto suave de un toque. Pero asintió

Se acerco lentamente a el, nervioso, con un movimiento suave tomo su mano que seguía sangrando. Con la mirada pudo ver el pedazo de cristal. Con la mano que tenia libre lo agarro de una punta "Kai, esto te va a doler" le dijo.

"No me importa, ya sabes lo que dicen, si no duele no sirve" bromeo con una sonrisa apenas, pero con la suficiente magia para a alguien como el poder cautivar.

Conservó su expresión seria y con un ágil movimiento saco el cristal, Kai cerró los ojos fuertemente como expresión de dolor. Yuriy tomo un pedazo de papel y se lo puso, para secarle la sangre que saliera, para no poner la herida directamente con el agua fría.

"ay...eso dolió...gracias" dijo agradecido por aquello. Abriendo ya los ojos.

"De nada" Se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hiwatari

Se sintió de repente consumido, no había mas de su tierno y dulce contacto, tan solo atino a mirar al piso. Se sentia dolido. Ojala se hubiese quedado así.

Se adelanto a el, sin saberlo su piernas se movieron solas, y se encontró justamente en frente de el.

Su sonrojo aumento, de repente vio a Kai frente a el. Trago saliva. Si su corazón antes latía rápido, ahora latía a turbo. Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Solo por ver al chico que amaba.

Levanto la mirada con decisión sacada de la flaqueza de su ahora posición. Noto el sonrojo de sus mejillas pálidas. Bella visión en realidad, y una mano viva y suya se coloco con grácil tacto sobre ella como si fuese una cosa nueva por descubrir.

Soltó un leve gemido, eso le había tomado por sorpresa. No sabia que hacer, no sabia siquiera por que estaba ahí. Pero lo disfrutaba, esa piel tan suave ahora juntándose con la suya... Se acerco a Kai, eliminando la distancia que los separaba. No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, había sido más bien un impulso que no había podido controlar.

Aquel movimiento posiblemente por su inconsciente esperado, le tomo vericamente de sorpresa, pues ahora, sus labios están deliciosamente unidos. No supo muy bien lo que hacia pues ese era el nuevo efecto que tenian los labios del pelirrojo, un efecto adormecedor que lo hacian olvidar sus sentidos, obligar y obedecer a lo que ordenaba su corazón.

Tan solo puso corresponder aquel acto, con todo la pasión que de pronto recorrió su piel. Con fervosidad abrió los labios de Ivanov, para poder penetrar en el.

La lengua de Kai recorría su boca, haciendo que la sensación de placer ya comenzada aumentara. Dejaba que Kai hiciera lo que fuese con el en ese momento. Una especie de elixir inundaba su alma en esos instantes. Su corazón se lleno de alegría, jamás cambiaria eso por nada. Coloco sus brazos sobre la cintura de Kai, sintiéndola por primera vez. Su lengua rozo con la de Kai, creando una

Deliciosa sensación en su boca y en todo su cuerpo. No quería que nada arruinara ese momento. Nunca lo habían hecho sentirse tambien.

Sintió como ambos instrumentos chocaron, esa fricción, exquisitez, lo era, una pura. Una de las mejores sensaciones que había podido sentir. Sus manos ya se habían superpuesto en su rostro, para ser mas irresistible, profundo y largo el contacto de sus labios.

Pero pronto el aire que se había disminuido, se hallaba necesitado. Con dificultad, pues quería sentir sus labios siempre sobre los suyos, se alejo un poco. Su reparación se hizo densa y turbia, quería probar esos labios una vez más, sus manos seguían colocadas en el rostro de quien tenía al frente.

Cuando Kai se separo un poco aprovecho para absorber aire, que se estaba acabando. Despues de que los dos inhalaran volvieron a unirse, estaba vez en un beso mas profundo y excitante, donde los dos ponian todo de si, donde los dos demostraban aquel sentimiento que se encontraba escondido unos minutos antes.

El beso se prosiguió aun más apasionado, toda la ternura y la fragilidad se fue al diablos, pues eran más que innecesarias. Pues ahora solo dominaba aquello tan hermoso. Su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de su boca, cada rincón escondido, todo había sido saqueado. Y marcando sus labios como suyos, y solo suyos. Se separaron, faltaba ese elemento. Se separaron por fin, aunque no quisiesen. Sonrieron amenamente el uno al otro, sus manos automáticamente se tomaron, y se miraron al los ojos sin necesidad de decir palabras, caminaron hasta el comedor. Para despues soltarse con tristeza para poder entrar.

Cuando se sentaron sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y aquello que dice "Mientras mas lejos están los corazones de las personas, tienen que gritar para poder oírse, las personas que se quieren hablan despacio por que su corazón esta tan cerca que se escuchan. Las personas que se aman solo necesitan hablar con la mirada por que sus corazones se convierten en uno solo" fue experimentado por los chicos en ese momento, no necesitaban decir lo que pensaban por que sus ojos lo expresaban. Las miradas eran hermosas, tenían un brillo especial que las iluminaba. No necesitaban emitir algún sonido por que ellos sabían que se amaban.

-----------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------

K tal? Les gusto? Si es asi dejen review. Felix navidad!!


End file.
